bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA
Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios is an Independent Family-Owned animation production company based in Jackson, Michigan. It is Owned and Operated by American Samoan-Caucasian Animation Hobbyist and Founder and CEO, Michael Aaron Igafo-Te'o, Who is also President and Founder of his animation studio that produces the "Disney" style of 2D Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation (originally coined by Don Bluth of "Don Bluth Films Limited" as "Classical Animation") along with the "Aardman" style of Clay Animation (originally coined by Clay Animator Will Vinton of "Will Vinton Studios" as "Claymation") along with a little dose of Paperless Animation. (Using "Toon Boom Animate 3" software for Mac OS X as Michael fills in for Digital Ink & Paint on 2D Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation using "DigiCel FlipBook) Currently, Michael Igafo-Te'o, the Founder and CEO and Animator with Autism of "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios" is currently working other film projects such as his tradigital animated student cartoon short film, "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!" based on his "Bancy and Company" ideas, finishing off the last of the 4-part feature-length series finale of "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies entitled "The New Plushie on the Block", the new "Britt Allcroft"-stylized BancyTOON Podcast original series "The Plushies' Tall Tales" and even pre-production work on his debut 8-minute traditionally-animated "Bancy and Company" cartoon entitled "Bancy and Toby and The Return of Adam and Amy" whose working title was known as "The Untitled BANCY Project" which, according to Finnish animation hobbyist Jan-Eric Nyström, it takes 7,000+ animation drawings to complete an 8-minute traditionally-animated cartoon. History The Beginning of Bancy On Late 2005, egan to animate a short quickie screen test on an older version of "Toon Boom Studio" paperless animation software using a Windows X\ January 2006 when the screen test was titled "I Like Mice" which featured ancestors of Bancy (Two Anthropomorphic Neon Green-furred Toon Mice; Ralphie with a black nose and Nicky with a Red-colored Nose) running toward then hug each other, On January 5th, 2007, Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios opened its doors under its former name, "Studio Iggy". During Christmas 2007, Michael began to shop for some vinyl-acrylic paints from "Cartoon Colour Company Inc.", called "Cel-Vinyl Colors" starting with the first batch in eight 2-ounce spout-capped plastic squeeze bottles (Brown, Black, White, Violet, Blue, Green, Yellow, Red) and as of today the entire Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio's Cel-Vinyl palette made with Cel-Vinyl acrylic paints in Jars and Spout-capped Plastic Squeeze Bottles (in 2-ounce sizes, 4-ounce sizes and even 8-ounce sizes) plus regular acrylic paint (under Michaels' "Craft Smart" label) in flip-capped plastic squeeze bottles and plastic 2-ounce jars. Michael continued to collect Traditional Animation Equipment ranging from ACME-Punched 12-Field Paper and ACME-Punched 12-Field Acetate Cels, A 12-Field Pro-Grade Animation Disc, from Cartoon Colour, with the Sliding ACME Peg Bars on the top and bottom of the milk-colored florescent plexiglas window, Oblong Peg Hole Reinforcements from Chromacolour (based in England) and Round Peg Hole Reinforcements from Chromacolour and Cartoon Colour Company Inc., and, of course, many others! (including Pencils, RED Col-Erase Pencils, BLUE Col-Erase Pencils, Ink, Crow-Quill Pens, KOH-I-NOOR Rapidograph Technical Pens, Paintbrushes, Panned Watercolor Paints, DigiCel Flipbook software, a MacBook Pro Laptop, (appropriately named "BancyTOON OS X") Van Aken Plastalina, (under Van Aken's "Claytoon" brand) Clay Sculpting Tools, etc.) The College Division of Bancy Studios and The Arrival of Brian Couling Michael was working since Summer 2011 on "Mike and Michelle's Perfect Date" but as of September 2013, the short film was "abruptly shelved" until further notice. BancyTOON University opened on September 3rd, 2013 at the Kit Young Center where he relocated Bancy PRESS Company Inc. from their old High School home to both locations (Bancy Studios HQ and at BancyTOON University) at once and as of January 2014 Michael began working on his Student Short for his studio's college division, BancyTOON University, whose working title was "The Untitled Couling-Iggy Project" (when the original draft, "Perfect Percy" got deleted and the story sketches shelved in The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Research Library) after Michael founded BancyTOON University in June 2013 before BancyTOON University opened its doors on September 3rd, 2013! The New Leaf for BancyTOON University, One Miserable February and Michael's Return to BancyTOON University BancyTOON University was given a "new leaf" to complete the Untitled Couling-Iggy Project's storyboard when Michael retu while until Michael's mother gave Samantha Garcia, Hannah's mother, a phone call and wanted him to wish his engaged fiance a "Happy Valentine's" by smartphone. After hearing from Kelly Collins, As of March 3rd, 2014, Michael Igafo-Te'o was scheduled to re-enter Kit Young Center for REAL (afternoon) college semesters on Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation! The Rise of Michael's Disney Animation Course at BancyTOON University As of Monday, March 3rd, 2014, Michael Igafo-Te'o successfully returned to his own "Animation College" unit at Kit YAges" of Animation Meanwhile on Monday, April 14th, 2014, On the Way Back Home from College after the hour was done, Michael overheard his Brother, Sebastian "Bashy" Igafo-Te'o, about why 2D Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation has abruptly gone out of fashion when 3D Computer Animation became even more popular and he was almost cryinel that he would try 3D Computer Animation! (besides "Classic Disney"-style 2D Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation and, yes, "Wallace and Gromit"-style Stop-Motion Animation) so he feared that his student film, "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!", was Michael's only traditionally animated project before is forced to do 2D Paperless Animation and even 3D Computer Animation) That Emotionally Heartbreaking Truth about Modern Animation being more Computer Generated almost caused a delay on Michael's 2D tradigital animated student short film, "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!", which is already in Pre-Production Also, Michael was struggling with a few problems involving the differences between Disney and Chuck Jones was that he couldn't help it but to "Chuck Jones-ify" his own original characters (starting with Bancy McMouser) because he was already influenced by veteran Disney animator Eric Goldberg and legendary animator Chuck Jones. Later on Michael's 20th Birthday on September 9th, 2014, Michael has currently discovered The Palomino Blackwing Pencils ("Half the Pressure, Twice the Speed") thanks to such animators of the past (including Chuck Jones and such past Disney animators that are using Blackwing pencils) using them so Michael saw his chance to buy Chuck Jones-style "Blackwing 602" pencils during Autumn 2014 and the "Blackwing Pearl" pencils on Christmas 2014. However, The "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios" had already entered its next era of the "dark ages" when Michael heard about the news involving the closure of the "Magic of Disney Animation" attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida was closing down on July 12th, 2015 and, he was "fooled" into thinking that a new, upcoming "Star Wars" attraction had already killed off the Floridian Disney animation studio by "breaking the law of hand-drawn animation" and, because of that fate, Michael mourned for his loss of "Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida" because the "Hollywood Studios" staff of Walt Disney World Resort attempting to relocate their "Animation Academy" staff to "DisneyQuest" failed due to the closure of "DisneyQuest" to make room for "The NBA Experience" ("GEORGE LUCAS, YOU MODERN VISUAL EFFECTS-LOVING MOVIE MOGUL!! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?") and, of course, the "Animation Academy" members will relocate themselves from their old area at Disney's Hollywood Studios to their new area at the "Art of Animation" resort. (Instead of "DisneyQuest") And, because it is unknown what will happen to the actual building to the "Magic of Disney Animation" attraction, Michael was really heartbroken that he already suffered a few nightmares involving the loss of the "Magic of Disney Animation" attraction and, on Tuesday, July 21t, 2015, Michael decided to cheer himself up by going to the Nixon water park in Jackson, Michigan after Rachel Zaracki-Cummings and her friend, Ginger Spradlin, invited him and his brother, Sebastian "Bashy" Igafo-Te'o for a fun day out their aftFilm Productions" in order to make up for the late Chuck Jones. Also, Michael has completed his new "how-to-animate" book, entitled "Michael and Bancy's 2D Animation Survival Guide". (after being inspired by Walt Disney's "Tips on Animation" Book) As of February 2015, Brian Couling has returned to BancyTOON University as he and Michael finish off "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!" and three other 2D traditionally-animated "College-era" Bancy cartoons by the graduation of Brian's animation student name Jesse on Late May 2015 similar to when Gene Deitch allows animators from Prague, Czechoslovakia hel Michael is planning on working on his Debut 6 to 8-minute Traditionally Animated Short Film Series known as the "Bancy and Company" cartoons, this time, they will be released in theaters everywhere (It is unknown that Michael will someday sign a future film distribution contract with The Walt Disney Studios in the farther future) as The Bancy Studios is reviving the power and energy of Don Bluth's Backyard Garage when He and John Pomeroy and Gary Goldman along with 18 other animators leave Disney to finish off "Banjo the Woodpile Cat" from 1975 until it was released in 1979. As of Early May 2015, the former "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" logo is now under a new name as "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios". As of October 28th, 2015, Michael Igafo-Te'o will become allies with his new 2D animation teacher Jason Felde after it turned out that "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate" will be Brian Couling's only involvement with Michael Igafo-Te'o at "BancyTOON University" and later animation classes with Jason Felde will begin on Early November 2015 during Michael's next college semester at The Torrant and Kit Young Centers long before Michael's graduation from the "Kit Young" wing on Early Summer 2020. Filmography *'2007' - "I Like Mice" - A Paperless Animated Screen Test featuring Bancy's Ancestors, Ralphie and Nicky *'2009' - "The Time I... Realized My Brother was Different" - A Live-Action "Straight-to-Television" Mini-Short Film with Distribution by The Disney Channel and was filmed in 1.33:1 Full Screen by United Front Design during The Middle of August 2009 *'June 2011-October 2011' - "The Plushies" - Michael's Debut Live-Action "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Series even though Five Episodes only lasted in the Complete Series itself until the production of "Season 2" was CANCELLED after Michael's old "Windows Vista" Desktop Computer "died out of power" (Based on the Original "Bancy and Company" Characters Created by - credited as "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio") *'August 2013-March 2014' - "The All-Star Plushies" - The "Mac OS X" Spin-Off of "The Plushies", this time, with The Talking Plushies' Voices sound similar to the voices of the mice off of Walt Disney's 1950 Animated Feature Film entitled "Cinderella" but only Six Episodes lasted in the Complete 6-Part Series because the loss of Michael's MicroSD Memory Card cancelled the "Summer Vacation" episode after it was in Mid-Production (Based on The Original "Bancy and Company" Characters by - credited as "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio") *'September 2014-June 2015' - "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" - The Spin-Off of "The All-Star Plushies", reviving the power of "The Plushies", this time, on Vimeo instead of on "DVD+R" Video Discs (Based on The "Bancy and Company" Characters Created by - credited as "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions") * 2015/2016? - "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate" - Michael Igafo-Te'o's Tradigital Animated Student Short Film (Already in Post-Production as of Early September 2015 - Working Title: "The Untitled Couling-Iggy Project") * May 2016-Current - "The Cuddly Adventures of The Plushies" - The Follow-Up of "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" and an update to "The Plushies - Already began pre-production on Early March 2016 starting with the pilot episode "Toby goes Walnuts!". *'201?/TBA' - "Untitled "Jason Felde" Project" - Michael Igafo-Te'o's Traditionally Animated Student Short Film (Starts Pre-Production on Early September 2016 seven months after arrival of Jason Felde. (Michael's new 2D animation teacher) and after the release of "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!") *'202?/TBA' - "The McMouser Boys of '94" ''- Michael's Very Own 8-Minute Traditionally Animated Cartoon Project after graduating from Kit Young Center during Early Summer 2020 which will begin pre-production during the Middle of June 2020. (or during Winter 2020?) List of Companies owned by Michael Igafo-Te'o Enterprises #'Studio Iggy''' Te'o Animation Studios) #'Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' (July 2014-April 2015 - currently merged with "Michael Igafo-Te'o Enterprises" as "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios") # Michael Igafo-Te'o Enterprises Corporation (May 2011-Today - Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios' parent comp011-Today) # Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios (May 2015-Today) Links # Michael Igafo-Te'o on Animation Stuff and MORE!!! Blogger Page # BancyTOON Podcast on YouTube << (COMING SOON!) Category:Community Category:REAL-WORLD Animation Studios Category:REAL-WORLD Animators Category:BancyTOON Superstars